Saws, Chainsaws and Lucky 13 Oh My!
by mah29732
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens when the Dark Knight finds himself in a situation to face Jigsaw's puzzles, where he has to free Gotham's most wanted villains who are his ironic victims?  Add Jason Voorheeres birthday, and it will certainly be a lucky day.</html>
1. Entrapment

Saws, Chainsaws and Lucky 13 Oh My!

Chapter 1: Entrapment

The scene opens up with a certain Bat Mite eagerly awaiting guests to arrive.

"I see, you have all come to see the Dark Knight in a most frightful event, where he's not just trapped as a possible victim, but also the day happens to be Friday the 13th, for which a certain ally of the Dark Knight's foe will be also in this film" said Bat Mite, "will our hero survive? And what about our foe's ironic victims the Dark Knight has to save?"

As the screen fades, it changes to a dark room where the Dark Knight who was unconscious at the moment finds himself tied to a chair, and a muzzle is placed on his face.

"Hello Batman" said an odd unfamiliar, dark voice that echoed throughout the room, "it's interesting that we should meet, though not face to face. I have a series of traps for you to get yourself out of, but also I should tell you, there are also a number of ironic victims of mine you'd have to be forced to rescue, some of them were taken from Arkham Asylum, yes, that's right, the very prison you put them there. But they'd soon realize they had a better deal with you, if they valued it, that is."

The Dark Knight struggled, as he eventually managed to get the muzzle off with a technique he learned while he was training to become the Dark Knight. As he continued to search for his utility belt, he noticed it was missing.

"I've noticed you have a lot of handy equipment there" said the dark voice, "so I took the liberty of taking it for myself, you were able to free yourself from the mask, now free the others if you can."

After freeing himself from the muzzle, and also from the cuffs, the Dark Knight travels through a dark eerie hallway, with a television screen revealing the puppet known as Billy being shown.

"Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that I have another guest here?" asked Billy to the Dark Knight, "Since it's Lucky Friday the 13th, a certain Jason Voorheeres, he currently is one of my traps, and from what I have heard, he has just escaped. If my traps don't get those from Arkham Asylum, Jason will."

"I will solve your little puzzles Jigsaw" said Batman who has heard of the killer before he was somehow captured, "with you as the last puzzle piece behind bars."

"Hmm, a fitting, and witty comment from the Batman" said Billy, "I applaud your will, but are you strong enough? Let's see if you can free your old foe the Joker from certain doom first."

As the Dark Knight headed down the dark hallway, he headed into a room where the Joker was indeed strapped to the ceiling, and some swinging axes were at the bottom.

"Gee Bats, this is a trap I would have had YOU in!" laughed the Joker.

"It's no laughing matter" replied Batman.

"Oh I know, but you must admire Jigsaw's work here Bats" laughed the Joker.

As the Dark Knight searched the room, he noticed there were some mechanical outlets within the walls, so he tore apart the wall and smashed the outlet which stopped the axes from swinging.

"Gee Bats, that was nice, now how the heck are you going to get me down?" asked the Joker.

"Easy" said Batman as he then climbed up to help free the Joker.

As the Joker was able to be set freed, a picture on the wall changed into a television screen showing Billy's face.

"Hey, I am the only one who can clown around here!" cried the Joker to the Billy puppet.

"Impressive" said Billy, "though I do not think you will have much of a shot with saving Two-Face's life, he is obviously based on chance, for which you do not have time at all."

As the two headed down another hallway, the Joker was quite nervous that someone else besides the Dark Knight had managed to apprehend him.

"Just who is behind this Bats, because I don't appreciate being joked like this" continued the Joker.

"He is known as the Jigsaw Killer well known for cutting out the flesh of his victims in the shape of a puzzle" continued Batman.

"Oh my, he's like the Riddler with a CSI crime scene" added the Joker.

"Not so much like that, those who I have been researching on his activities from law enforcement also have ended up becoming victims as well" continued Batman.

"Hmm, so the long arm of the law can't get its strong arm around this Jigsaw" laughed the Joker.

"That's not something to laugh about since you were in one of his traps" continued Batman.

Yet as the two were heading to set free Two-Face from the trap he was in, a certain Jason Voorheeres was also in a similar trap as well with an image of the Billy puppet being shown on the television screen right in front of him.

"Hello Jason, I know today's a very special day for you, it's your birthday, Friday the 13th, and I have some very special guests I'd prefer you'd be meeting" laughed Billy, "so free yourself, and get up and get going you lucky, lucky little boy."

Jason quickly was able to find a way to free himself from the muzzle, and also a trap which was a crossbow already armed with an arrow ready to target him. He was easily able to get himself free, just in the nick of time before he could catch the arrow himself, and break it in half. As Jason then headed down the dark hallway, he was heading down the same path where the Penguin was sadly in a trap.

"Oh my" laughed Jigsaw as he along with his two apprentices were watching from the security cameras, "looks like some penguin isn't going to make it out of captivity."

As the trio continued to watch the events unfold, the Dark Knight and the Joker were making their way toward the trap that held Two-Face in quite a predicament. The trap was right for poor old Two-Face, where sand was being poured down from the ceiling, where Two-Face was tied on a large coin similar to his own, with a hammer attached to the two platforms meant for the sand to pour on. If one of the platforms was filled with too much sand, it was all over for the two-faced criminal.


	2. Jason the Accidental Helper

Chapter 2: Jason the Accidental Helper

Bat Mite was intrigued at how Jigsaw might have been able to apprehend a certain Jason Voorheers to do his bidding should those within his little game fail.

"Oh my indeed, this Jigsaw fellow is quite cunning in even managing to capture Jason who would no doubt try to go after my favorite hero, but he better pull everything up his sleeve for this one, or he won't last as long" laughed Bat Mite who continued to watch what was going on.

Jason indeed was on a roll, as he entered the room where the Penguin was located, the poor Penguin woke up to find himself in a cage that was obviously fit for a penguin quite mocking him in this manner.

"This is humiliating!" cried the Penguin as he then recognized a timing device was ticking somewhere, there was also some nerve gas ready to go off, as some gas canisters were in the cage as well.

"Little penguin" said the Billy puppet who appeared in front of him on a television screen, "it seems you are in quite in a predicament, you might think the Batman is on his way to rescue you, but another one of my guests will indeed be more than happy to help you."

"Is this a joke from the Joker or did the Riddler decide to upgrade himself to even eliminate his own former friends?" asked the Penguin.

"I am not such a thing what you speak of" laughed Billy, "however, I do hope you can survive this, if you want to learn the truth that is."

As the Billy puppet vanished, Jason entered the room and noticed the Penguin locked up in a cage.

"I don't know who the heck you are, but if Batman is here, let's make a deal and kill two birds with one stone while we're at it" laughed the Penguin.

Jason typically didn't have his typical chainsaw with him, nor any other tool. But as he looked around the room, he noticed a crowbar was good enough. He quickly went to work and started to bash the cage that the Penguin was locked in.

"You idiot, you're going to let the nerve gas, or whatever toxins fill this area!" cried the Penguin.

Jason however, ignored the Penguin's whining, and did manage to open up the cage.

"Oh thank you, thank you" said the Penguin to which Jason felt this gesture was quite foreign to him as he was about to then use the crowbar on the Penguin.

"Hey, watch it pal, I thought we'd be friends?" cried the Penguin which the crowbar nearly missed him by only a few inches.

Jason stood there at the Penguin not seem to care.

"Bah, if you're a villain too like me, you don't know the rules around these parts" said the Penguin, "let's get out of here."

Jason at first wanted to find the right chance to get rid of the Penguin, but it seemed like he had no other choice but to follow him if he wanted to get to the main prize of facing off with the Dark Knight. The Dark Knight himself was having trouble trying to free Two-Face from his trap.

"Hurry Bats, the sand just keeps on pouring down, I don't know how long the hammer will come swinging for me!" cried Two-Face.

"Joker, see if you can find an object that's just as heavy as the amount of sand, maybe we can even it out" said Batman.

"Are you kidding, seeing the demise of a competitor like Two-Face is what I live for" laughed the Joker.

"But you'd prefer to have done this yourself, right?" asked Batman.

"Bah, always being so specific!" cried the Joker, "When I find a way to free Two-Face, I am going to make this Jigsaw wish he'd have never crossed paths with the Joker!"

The Joker managed to find a large empty safe that was just the right amount of weight to ensure Two-Face would be safe from the large hammer that would smack down on the poor criminal. Both the Clown Prince of Crime and the Dark Knight lifted the heavy object, and carried it onto the other platform which obviously evened out the two platforms making it almost an equal sign of justice being well balanced freeing Two-Face.

"Don't you think that was quite ironic that being balanced helped save your life?" asked the Billy puppet who showed up on a television screen again.

"Listen to me pal, when I find who's controlling you puppet, I am going to give you the chance whether he may live or not" said Two-Face who wasn't moved by the Billy puppet's remarks.

"I think we better get going, there are still others from Arkham Asylum still trapped here" said Batman.

"More of my competitors being trapped by this nutcase?" cried the Joker, "I should have thought of this kind of contraptions!"

Jigsaw was indeed watching the entire events unfold from the safety of his armchair in the main security room of the building. His apprentices Armanda Young and Mark Hoffman were both present.

"Mark, I am pleased you've managed to get those locked up in the Arkham Asylum to be involved in these traps" laughed Jigsaw, "you and Amanda are quite the team here."

"Yes, we had no trouble getting access to the Arkham Asylum, nor even being able to knock out the Dark Knight when he was investigating a possible prison riot" added Mark.

"Yes, yes, indeed, that was the right cover for Batman to arrive on the scene" continued Jigsaw, "as for Jason, I am most impressed with how you were able to apprehend him."

"I volunteered under an alias at the notorious camp that he often stayed at when he was a child" added Amanda, "his targets were mostly and often sitting ducks, but this time however, he was a sitting duck for me."

"Very well, continue to monitor the ongoing events" said Jigsaw, "I sense Batman is about to run into Solomon Grundy who is in quite a predicament. Let's see if old Grundy has the intelligence to get out of this one."


	3. Grundy's Predicament

Chapter 3: Grundy's Predicament

Bat Mite was quite curious if his hero the Dark Knight was ever going to get out of Jigsaw's game with an added bonus of Jason Voorheers participating in the mayhem.

"Quite odd, Jigsaw isn't wondering why Jason allowed the Penguin to live" said Bat Mite, "but it'd be more interesting to see who'd be Jigsaw's Pighead."

As the scene changes, it goes back to the Dark Knight, along with the Joker and Two-Face racing against time to find Solomon Grundy who was in another room. As the trio came toward a large door, Two-Face tried to open it, but it was jammed.

"Bah, if I only had some explosives with me" said Two-Face.

"There must be another way into the room where Grundy might be" continued Batman.

As the Dark Knight along with the Joker were looking through the possible air vents in the ceiling to go through, Two-Face felt the ground shake beneath the trio. The steps grew louder, and louder to which a dark large figure appeared right before them.

"Must smash!" roared the dark figure to which the Dark Knight began to slowly figure who it might be.

But as the dark figure charged at the trio, they were able to dodge right out of the way to which the dark figure literally brought down the steel door. As the scene cleared, it seemed like it was none other than Bane who was obviously hooked on that toxin of his, wearing some brand of a pig mask of some sort.

"Since when was this a costume party that Bane was invited too?" cried the Joker who wasn't happy that whoever kidnapped him somehow managed to get Bane to do his dirty work, "I'm going to find this Jigsaw and show him that this isn't any laughing matter!"

"I think we have to handle bigger problems here" said Batman as Bane turned around and was about to make another charge.

"I'll distract Bane, you two go find and free Grundy!" cried Batman.

As both the Joker and Two-Face left, Batman did his best to dodge Bane trying to smash him with his bear fists. The Dark Knight was able to easily dodge the attack, and then give Bane an uppercut, but it wasn't enough.

"Me get to share present with Jason with me smashing you" laughed Bane.

"So I'm told Jigsaw has mentioned to you if you helped Jason be my demise, you'd get something out of it?" asked Batman as he then dodged another large fist trying to smash him into the ground.

"That right" continued Bane as he continued to focus his energy on the Dark Knight.

Yet for the Joker and Two-Face, the two came across the trap that poor old Solomon Grundy was in, his ankle was tied to a chain, and some nice desert was on the other side. Every time Grundy tried to move to get the desert, that was on the table, a very large sharp axe from above would get closer to him.

"Gee, if Grundy had a mouse costume on, this would be the perfect mouse trap!" laughed the Joker.

"I don't think he has good chances of surviving" said Two-Face as he was scanning the area on how to save Grundy.

"Grundy want desert! Please get desert for Grundy!" cried Grundy to both Two-Face and the Joker.

"Should we give it to him?" asked Two-Face.

"Flip your favorite coin then" continued the Joker.

"Don't have it" said Two-Face as he then headed toward where Solomon Grundy was where he was trying to struggle to get the desert.

"Grundy must have it!" cried Grundy who was doing his best not aware of the large sharp axe from above.

"There must be a way where we can free him, and let him eat cake" continued Two-Face.s

"And just how the heck are we going to do that?" asked the Joker.

Two-Face thought for a moment as he continued to scan the room to which Solomon Grundy was making it harder for the two to try to save his life over some desert.

"I think I got one shot at this" said Two-Face, "it involves ramming him to the other side so the sharp axe won't come right on top of him, but there's a chance we could become the target."

"All to save someone who is quite mindless?" cried the Joker.

"Just go with it" continued Two-Face.

Both of them rammed their heads right into Solomon Grundy which was just right enough before the sharp axe came swinging right down, and instead of cutting poor Grundy or his two friends to death freed him to which Grundy then happily began to eat his desert. Things however, were not going well for the Dark Knight, he was quite bruised facing Bane who was still wearing his pig mask.

"Bane like smashing!" laughed Bane as he was continuing toward the Dark Knight picking him up and ready to break his back.

Yet before Bane was about to do just that, the Penguin came into the scene with Jason and noticed the carnage.

"Gee Bats, you let yourself go here" said the Penguin.

The Penguin then launches his head right into Bane's stomach releasing the Dark Knight from his grip.

"Thanks, who's your friend?" asked Batman.

Suddenly Jason saw the opportunity to pick up a nearby piece of wood and tried to swing it against the Dark Knight.

"I guess the kid has it in for ya" said the Penguin as he then cowardly escapes, "see ya Bats!"

Batman was cornered between Bane and Jason whom both were in no mood to let him escape alive. Jigsaw was shocked to see Batman go down so quickly in his little game even his two apprentices were shocked as well.

"You know, I always thought Bats would get out of there in a split nano-second" laughed Mark who then drank a victory drink.

"Here's your glass Amanda, you earned it as well" added Jigsaw as he gave one to her.

It would seem it was a bitter sweet victory for the trio, that Batman was about to meet his own demise in Jigsaw's game, yet for the Joker and Two-Face they were trying to head to become Batman's ironic rescue party with Solomon Grundy at their side.


	4. Rescuing Batman

Chapter 4: Rescuing Batman

Bat Mite was quite uncertain that his hero the Dark Knight would survive this one, he was already counting the Dark Knight out as Bane and Jason continued beating up his hero.

"Oh my, too gruesome to watch!" cried Bat Mite who wanted to turn off the television screen.

"Don't turn it off just yet" said Billy who oddly enough disrupted the screen on the television, "you might be surprised who'd be coming to rescue your hero out of this puzzle of a problem."

The scene then changes to Bane and Jason both beating up the Dark Knight.

"Me like helping birthday boy beat up his present!" laughed Bane.

The poor Dark Knight was hurt, but not out just yet, it was just then that Jason was going to take another whack at the Dark Knight when suddenly the door behind the two bursts down revealing Solomon Grundy standing in front of the trio.

"Grundy wish me had done that to him" said Grundy.

"That's exactly what I've been saying about this entire place making a mockery out of me!" cried the Joker as he along with Two-Face and the Penguin walked in.

"Let's help out Bats here for our own shake" said Two-Face.

Two-Face and the Joker ganged up on Jason, while the Penguin and Solomon Grundy gained up on Bane.

"This be unfair!" cried Bane, "But maybe Bane can take down the little fat birdy!"

"Wait, he's referring to me, right?" asked the Penguin to Grundy whom nodded as a yes.

Both of them then charged at Bane at full force, while that was happening, Two-Face who was busy dodging a crowbar that Jason was trying to hit him felt there were more of his fellow inmates locked up in certain traps around the facility.

"Listen Bats, I know you'll get yourself together, but you better search the place for anyone else besides us" said Two-Face.

"What about you and the others fighting Bane and him?" asked Batman.s

"We can handle it ourselves" continued Two-Face as he dodged another swing, "now go!"

As the Dark Knight was making his way out of the area, Jason was desperate to follow him to finish him off.

"Not so fast pal, I get the last laugh on the Bat!" laughed the Joker.

Suddenly Jason struck the Joker with the crowbar knocking him unconscious.

"You didn't have a chance with that statement of yours" said Two-Face who was able to deliver a punch to Jason.

Jason managed to recover from the attack, and then tried to throw the crowbar at Two-Face, yet instead, the crowbar flew passed him, and nearly ended up hitting Solomon Grundy and the Penguin which both of them got out of the way where the crowbar then smacked poor Bane right in the face.

"That's what I call friendly fire" said Two-Face.

Jason then made a mad dash passed Two-Face, Grundy and the Penguin.

"Grundy, pick up the Joker, we're going to stop this maniac" said Two-Face to Grundy.

As the four were trying to follow Jason, Batman came across another room this time Poison Ivy was in a trap she couldn't get out of. She found herself buried most of her body except her head in some soil, and then some acid was coming right down on her.

"Bah, Batman must have more connections to these inmates of Arkham Asylum than we thought" said Jigsaw who was heading to the security cameras noticing Batman trying to help out Poison Ivy, "he doesn't mind who's endanger, it seems to be his job to help them out."

"Very interesting, I thought one of these inmates could have possibly been responsible for his creation" said Mark as he also continued to examine the footage of the Dark Knight eventually freeing Poison Ivy from her trap.

"What about the other prisoner we caught, Joe Chill?" asked Amanda.

"That man was responsible for murdering Bruce Wayne's parents" added Jigsaw, "he's in a trap that would indeed blow half of this facility up if he doesn't reach him in time, meaning the others whom are in their traps will also be doomed as well."

"And what about us?" asked Mark.

"We'll move onto other puzzles for people to solve, if they value their lives on it" continued Jigsaw.

As the trio continued to watch the Dark Knight free Poison Ivy just in the nick of time before the acid dropped down where she once was, she was thankful for the Dark Knight for rescuing her.

"I must say Bats, you were quite quick to rescue me" said Poison Ivy, "why the heart in saving those you locked up?"

"I seek justice, not this kind of punishment" continued Batman.

As the two headed out, Billy once again showed up on the television screen in the hallway.

"I see you were able to free Poison Ivy were you not?" asked Billy.

"Listen Jigsaw, I know it's your voice behind him, I will soon put the final piece of your puzzle together with you behind bars" continued Batman.

"Oh, you're so fond of letting those who you put behind bars in prison, are you not?" asked Billy, "I must say there is one particular prisoner I found interesting, a certain Joe Chill, you see, he's one of our big prisoners we have here besides you and Mr. Birthday Boy who was born on Friday the 13th, you see, Joe Chill is an interesting card, he once had a run in with you when he was a weapons dealer for those whom were locked up in Arkham."

"Don't free him, if it were not for him, we wouldn't be in this mess at all" said Poison Ivy.

"Oh, I forgot to mention about the trap Joe's in, it will be one that'd blow up half of this compound!" laughed Billy, "good luck freeing old Joe Chill!"

Billy's hideous laughter could be heard throughout the compound itself to which the Joker woke up recovering from being hit by a crowbar by Jason to hear it.

"Bah, he's now even mocking me with his laughter!" cried the Joker.


	5. Ticking Away

Chapter 5: Ticking Away

Indeed Bat Mite was biting his nails well knowing that his hero was going to encounter the villain who was behind the murder of his parents, and to even try to save his own life. It was indeed a bit too much for Bat Mite.

"Oh indeed, this is too much, Jigsaw must be pulling all the punches he can against Batman" said Bat Mite, "but can he even be Batman's undoing?"

Bat Mite was indeed awaiting his hero's fate, as the Dark Knight along with Poison Ivy headed into the room where Joe Chill was, Chill had a bomb tied to his chest ready to go off in only about a several minutes with every other bombs.

"Jigsaw's going to blow this place wide if I don't do something quick!" cried Batman.

"Time is awaiting Batman" said Billy's voice through an inner comm., "this is one of your most hated mortal enemies, Joe Chill who was responsible for murdering Bruce Wayne's parents."

Billy then laughs at the Dark Knight as the Dark Knight then rushes to where Joe Chill was strapped to a table.

"It's one thing to shoot someone innocent and just let them die, it's another thing that we have to go through this torture!" cried Joe who was in a bad predicament.

"As much as I detest you, I don't think this is right" said Batman to which he turned to Poison Ivy, "I need your powers to help me deactivate the other bombs."

"Why should I help the man who was responsible for creating the Batman?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Because if you don't, we'd all be blown up to pieces" added Batman.

"Good point" said Poison Ivy as she then readied to use her powers to disarm the bombs.

As Poison Ivy was using her powers to control plants to disarm the bombs, Jigsaw was impressed by the way the Dark Knight handled things.

"I must say, Batman has his own way of working with even his most hated enemies" said Jigsaw as he was overseeing the Dark Knight trying to disarm the bomb that was strapped to his chest, "even helping to free the man who murdered Bruce Wayne's parents."

"Hmm, there is something odd about Joe Chill" said Mark who was examining him on the security cameras, "the Dark Knight seems to not behaving like how the others were placed in their game with their arch foes."

"Quite right my friend" said Jigsaw, "you see, I designed this game to ensure those within the game valued their lives, apparently it the Dark Knight was the only contender for my game, I'd have given up years ago."

"What are you saying, that if the Dark Knight frees those from Arkham Asylum, we're just going to end the game itself?" asked Amanda who thought it was odd of Jigsaw to say something like that.

"It's what my philosophy is brought up to be, and having someone like Batman as a contender in my game certainly can change things" continued Jigsaw.

"What about Jason?" asked Mark, "He still hasn't killed his present off yet."

"Oh indeed, he's having some issues with Bane apparently" said Jigsaw as the cameras focused on Jason being cornered by Bane who recovered from the friendly fire.

"You hit Bane with the crowbar, now Bane smash you good!" cried Bane.

Bane used his fist to try to smash Jason, yet he was quite quick to dodge the attack. He then raced toward Bane and gave him a good smack with his fist right in the face to which Bane flew a few feet before falling right onto the ground. Bane couldn't believe someone as small as Jason could pull that sort of punch.

"Bane will make you pay for that!" cried Bane as he then took off the Pig Head mask.

Bane then started up the toxins that gave him his power and charged toward Jason with all his might. Instead, however, Jason was able to leap right over Bane who literally rammed through a few walls of the building like a bulldozer, coming quite close to where Solomon Grundy and the others were noticing Bane was out cold thanks to Jason's efforts.

"That's one way of putting Mr. Toxin boy out" said the Joker who laughed at Bane's predicament.

"We got other problems we need to be worried about" said Two-Face referring to Jason who was focused on the four.

"Grundy thinks Grundy can handle someone as puny as him" said Grundy.

"Don't know, he took out Bane pretty good" said the Penguin.

"Got any change?" asked Two-Face to the Joker, "Let's flip for it, heads we go after this kid, tails we move on."

"Apparently I do" said the Joker.

As Two-Face flipped the coin, it landed on heads.

"Looks like we're going to teach this kid a lesson he wouldn't forget" said Two-Face as they were prepared to gang up on Jason not knowing what sort of supernatural, and unnatural abilities that he wield.

Grundy took the first shot as he charged at Jason at full speed. Unlike Bane, Grundy was able to grab Jason and literally try to give him a big bear hug of death.

"Grundy will squeeze you!" laughed Grundy.

Yet what Grundy didn't realize that Jason managed to kick poor Grundy in the stomach, and then managed to pick him up and throw him at the other three.

"Bah, impossible!" cried the Joker as Grundy came right toward them.

As Jason continued to fight the four, Batman had managed to disarm the bomb on Joe Chill with Poison Ivy using small plants to disarm the other bombs.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here" said Poison Ivy.

"We have to rescue the other prisoners Bats" said Joe, "Mr. Freeze is in a trap that he can't get out of, along with a few others."

"Let's get cracking at this then, I'd rather see justice not carnage and torture like this" said Batman as they moved on, not knowing that the other four were in peril of Jason.


	6. Hot Water for Mr Freeze

Chapter 6: Hot Water for Mr. Freeze

Bat Mite was still curious what was going to happen next. As he gazed through the cameras he noticed Mr. Freeze was about to be boiled in hot water like an obvious lobster.

"Oh my, the irony for Mr. Freeze, Jigsaw certainly has him in a puzzle that he can't get out of" laughed Bat Mite.

Indeed Mr. Freeze was hanging on a thread, as he was about to be dropped into hot boiling water where he'd likely not be able to survive. Jigsaw was intrigued at this design of a trap for Mr. Freeze, as anything quite hot and warm would be his obvious demise.

"Mr. Freeze apparently doesn't have enough time on his hand, nor the others" laughed Jigsaw.

"What should we do when the Batman frees all of the prisoners?" asked Amanda.

"You two can go and figure it out for all I care" said Jigsaw.

As Mr. Freeze felt his time was nearing an end, the Dark Knight busted into the room with Poison Ivy and Joe Chill.

"I can't think of anyone else who'd I be glad seeing" said Mr. Freeze who noticed Batman.

"What about us?" asked Poison Ivy.

"Let's just hope you'll treat me better as a cell mate then" said Mr. Freeze.

"Quickly, get him down from the table!" cried Batman to Joe and Poison Ivy.

As Poison Ivy and Joe Chill went to work in trying to get Mr. Freeze to freedom before the timer runs out, back with the fight with Jason, Solomon Grundy, along with the Joker, the Penguin and Two-Face were facing quite a hard time themselves.

"Whose bright idea was it to face someone like this?" asked the Joker to which he then turned on Two-Face, "Oh yeah, it was you and my coin!"

"Grundy will smash!" said Grundy as he charged at Jason.

Jason instead managed to kick Grundy right in the stomach before he could do anything, then body slammed poor Grundy right on the ground.

"I vote that I myself run the heck out of here!" cried the Penguin who fled from the fight.

"Get back here and fight him!" roared Two-Face.

"You guys are on your own!" laughed the Penguin.

As the Penguin ditched his comrades whom were fighting Jason, Jason was about to literally kill off poor Grundy, to which if it were not for Two-Face's intervention as he leaped toward Jason, he gave him quite a punch which damaged his mask.

"Take that hockey boy!" laughed Two-Face.

Jason, however quickly recovered from the attack and then charged at Two-Face as he gave him a series of punches.

"If he thought his face looked unrecognizable now, just wait until this guy finishes him off folks" laughed the Joker who couldn't help but make a pun.

Once poor Two-Face was knocked out cold, it was soon the Joker's turn to face off with Jason.

"So, you want to tango with me now, want to go after old Bats, right?" asked the Joker, "Well, you'll have to do it over my dead body, because I want to see Bats get whacked with me being the one doing it!"

As the Joker and Jason fought, back in the room Mr. Freeze was locked up in, Poison Ivy had managed to obtain some plants to free Mr. Freeze from the table just in the nick of time before it was launched right into the hot boiling water that would certainly have been his fate.

"Whoever is behind this, I won't rest until I find them, then finish them for them trying to do this to me" said Mr. Freeze.

"Listen, I know Jigsaw's a bad guy, but we better concentrate on making an exist as fast as possible with the others still in their traps, time is running short for them" continued Batman.

"Come on" said Joe as he followed Batman along with Poison Ivy.

Jigsaw was most impressed with the Dark Knight's ability to get his old foes on his side.

"Mark, Amanda, you may want to put those advance meches to use, you might need it in this case" said Jigsaw.

"Don't worry, we knew something like this might happen with the Batman being part of the game" said Mark, "he still hasn't come to rescue Commissioner Gordon yet."

"No, no he hasn't, he doesn't have that much time either" added Jigsaw, "there are also reports that Gotham's local police force and Federal authorities are getting closer, and closer to this facility as we speak."

"Let them come, by the time we're finished her, they'll be held captive for the next game" continued Amanda.

"I like the way you two think, get going" said Jigsaw, "things are going to get dicey."

As Jigsaw and his apprentices were plotting something big, the Joker and Jason were getting exhausted from fighting each other as the two were evenly matched.

"You know, for someone who's silent, you're not all that bad" laughed the Joker, "tell you what, why don't we go find Bats together? Then that way we'd both seek our main prize!"

Jason nodded signaling a yes to the Clown Prince of Crime, and quickly followed him out, which was just in the nick of time that Two-Face and Solomon Grundy woke from their ordeal.

"My head" said Two-Face.

"Grundy no see Joker anywhere" said Grundy.

"Either that hockey kid finished him off, or they both agreed to work together on going after Bats" said Two-Face.

"How would even Grundy know?" asked Grundy.

"Let's flip a coin and find out, heads, the Joker was finished off, tails, they're working together" said Two-Face.

As Two-Face flipped the coin, it obviously landed on tails meaning that the Joker and Jason were both working together to hunt down the Batman.

"Grundy knew Joker would betray Grundy" said Grundy.

"Come on, let's just call it a day and find our way out of this place" said Two-Face.

"Grundy does not mind that" laughed Grundy who followed Two-Face.


	7. The Commissioner's Predicament

Chapter 7: The Commissioner's Predicament

Commissioner Gordon was quite in a pickle, as Bat Mite was observing, he was quite afraid of what was going to happen.

"Oh my, the ones whom were put behind bars will help Batman free Commissioner Gordon?" laughed Bat Mite with joy, "Jigsaw knows how to make the odd couples."

As the scene changes to the room Commissioner Gordon was trapped in, a timer was obviously ticking for the Commissioner, as time was running low, it was just then that the Dark Knight along with Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze and Joe Chill broke into the room.

"Commissioner!" cried Batman as he noticed him strapped with a bomb on his chest just minutes from ticking away.

"I find it ironic you brought in an ironic calvary" said the Commissioner.

"He better give us lighter sentences" said Joe as he started to help Poison Ivy until the Commissioner with Batman's help.

Suddenly, as the trio were just about to finish to disarm the bomb, they could hear footsteps of something heavy move into the area to which a wall busted down revealing a certain Mark Hoffman on a mech along with also Amanda Young also on a mech, along with Billy on his typical tricycle observing the two.

"Simple traps just don't seem to work for you" said Billy, "I am afraid that we're going to have to put you all in another game of fun and puzzles."

"The only puzzle you'll be is in a heap of trouble" said Batman.

"Interesting comments, but that won't get pass us" continued Billy, "Mark, Amanda, please show our guests the way to their new rooms."

Mark charged his mech targeting the Dark Knight and Poison Ivy, the claws of the mech grabbed the two and pinned them against the wall. Amanda's mech did the same with Joe Chill and Mr. Freeze.

"I've got to get help" said the Commissioner.

"My, my, the Commissioner seems to be escaping" said Billy, "I am going to be happy enough to follow him."

As the Commissioner ran for his life, he bumped into the Joker and Jason whom were on their way to meet up with the Batman.

"Joker, I just don't know if I am glad to see you, or if I am frighten to see you" said the Commissioner.

"As much as I'd prefer to have seen your demise, I'd prefer I'd have done it myself" said the Joker.

"Whose your friend?" asked the Commissioner referring to Jason.

"Oh, not sure, but I do know today's his birthday, and I am going to help him open his present wide open!" laughed the Joker.

The Commissioner obviously didn't like the look on the Joker's friend's face, even though he couldn't see through it. As the Commissioner continued to try to find real help, he came across the Penguin who caught up with Two-Face and Solomon Grundy.

"Hey, look, it's the Commissioner!" said Two-Face who couldn't believe how happy he was to see him.

"This is surreal" said the Commissioner, "Batman needs your help, he's not far from here, I hope backup has already arrived."

"Don't worry, we'll clean things up" said Two-Face.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with the Governor about giving you all lighter sentences for this" continued the Commissioner.

"Gotcha on that" said Two-Face as they headed out.

As the trio headed out, he along with the Joker and Jason came toward the area where the Dark Knight along with the others were struggling for their lives.

"Hey, if anyone wants Bat's head, it's going to be me!" laughed the Joker who dove right on in and gave Mark quite a nasty slapped right in the face which released Batman and Poison Ivy from his grasp.

Yet before the Dark Knight could thank the Joker, Jason smacked him right from behind to which the Dark Knight recovered and was prepared for another round with Jason.

"Free the others, I'll handle him" said Batman to Two-Face.

"You got it" said Two-Face.

Two-Face along with Poison Ivy dived right in, and gave Amanda quite a punch sending her flying across the room and releasing Mr. Freeze and Joe Chill.

"Thanks" said Joe Chill.

Mr. Freeze then got ready to use his freeze powers on the meches to which Joe Chill, along with Poison Ivy managed to subdue Mark and Amanda out of their meches.

"Now let's see where the heck is your boss holding up?" laughed Two-Face as he was prepared to give the two a beating.

The Dark Knight knew he had to save the two apprentices of Jigsaw if he wanted information on his whereabouts, he was busy fighting off Jason who was in no mood to stop.

"Listen to me, there are other times where we might fight, but this is not the time, I don't know if it's your birthday or not, but the best present from me is that you'd let me go" said Batman, "and fight another day."

Jason hesitated a bit, but charged at the Dark Knight anyway, yet before that the Dark Knight tossed Jason right against Two-Face and the others.

"Now, I need you to give me the location of your boss" said Batman as he approached the two apprentices.

As the two began to follow the Dark Knight, it was just then the Commissioner's reinforcement came right into the scene and came into some of the rooms that the Dark Knight didn't managed to get through. They freed the Killer Croc from his trap just in the nick of time it was going to go off, along with the Riddler, and others from Arkham Asylum.

"How many others are still trapped here?" asked the Commissioner to the Riddler.

"Don't know, we were asleep in our cells, next we found ourselves in these traps" said the Riddler.


	8. Final Piece of the Puzzle

Chapter 8: Final Piece of the Puzzle

Bat Mite was quite interested to what would happen next, as the Dark Knight was following Mark Hoffman and Amanda Young to the lair of Jigsaw himself.

"Oh goodie, Batman will soon be face to face with a murderous puzzle master known as Jigsaw!" laughed Bat Mite, "Let's hope our hero doesn't do anything out of the ordinary."

The Dark Knight was indeed endanger as he was following both Mark and Amanda to Jigsaw's location, he was unaware that the two were really plotting to restart the entire game all over again, with a bunch of members of Gotham's elite security team as players along with the Arkham Asylum inmates included. Billy, Jigsaw's puppet showed up at the entrance.

"Greetings Batman, I am glad to meet you again" said Billy, "Jigsaw is right in the room."

As the Dark Knight ventured into the room, Jigsaw who was sitting on his arm chair was glaring at the footage of security being shown as members of Gotham's law enforcement were helping to free the inmates from the traps for the inmates the Dark Knight didn't reach, along with apprehending Jason who regained consciousness.

"I see, you do not take my games seriously enough Batman" said Jigsaw.

"Listen Jigsaw, you don't need to do this to prove your point that people should value their lives" said Batman.

"Well then, I am afraid that you are mistaken, your involvement in my games have made things a bit more complicated, so many people whom have failed these trials, at the price of their lives being dashed away" continued Jigsaw.

"And that's why I am asking you to stop it" continued Batman.

"Stop it, stop it, me stopping what I should really do?" laughed Jigsaw to which Mark came in with a taser and shocked the Dark Knight whom collapsed on the ground.

"I bet he didn't see that coming" laughed Mark.

"You, how did you manage to get the prisoners in their traps?" asked Batman.

"Easy, when it was closing time, all I had to do was use my old connections to law enforcement and penetrate the Arkham Asylum Bats" said Mark.

"So, you're just going finish me off here?" asked Batman to Jigsaw.

"No, no, that is not part of my philosophy you see" said Jigsaw, "I will give you another chance, but I'll sadly have to put your lights out first."

Yet as Mark was about to taser the Dark Knight again, the Dark Knight managed to turn the tables on Mark and taser him instead knocking him old cold. Then, the Dark Knight noticed his utility belt on the console.

"You should have made your puzzle a bit more complicated than this" said Batman as he then grabbed the utility belt, and then before Amanda could come right in, he used a Baterang to knock her out cold as well.

"I can see Batman, that you do value your life if you're quick enough to outwit my apprentices" said Jigsaw to which Billy who had a chainsaw in his hand was coming into the room with it on, "but can you outwit my puppet for which I am controlling remotely?"

Billy launched at the Dark Knight, to which he then tossed Billy right to the computer console just before Jigsaw managed to make his escape.

"You've been a very bad player here, almost cheating!" laughed Billy as he came charging at the Dark Knight with his chainsaw.

The Dark Knight threw a Baterang at the chainsaw to which made it stopped working obviously, and then gave Billy an uppercut that sent him flying up in the air and right onto the ground. Billy, somehow managed to recover from the attack, as he was still being controlled by Jigsaw from a distance.

"I'll show you what a combo is like!" laughed Billy as he then gave the Dark Knight a pummeling.

"Wow, that has to hurt" remarked Bat Mite who was observing the fight.

As the fight was continuing, Jason had managed to elude security forces, even breaking out of his handcuffs as he went to search for the Dark Knight. Poor Batman was indeed being humiliated as he was being beaten by a mere puppet.

"You can't stop me, you never bothered to finish the puzzle" laughed Billy who was on top of the Dark Knight giving him quite a beating.

Billy then reached for the chainsaw and was about to use the sharp edges against the Dark Knight when Jason came into the scene and kicked poor Billy right into the computer console which electrocuted Billy and fried him to a crisp. Jason first thought he should finish off his present, but noticed Jigsaw in the distance who was making his escape.

"Do not think about picking up that chainsaw pal" said the Commissioner who drew his weapon at Jason.

"Leave the kid" said Batman.

"You sure about this?" asked the Commissioner as Batman got up, "Believe me, he saved my life."

"Fine, but don't you let me catch you in Gotham again" said the Commissioner who allowed Jason to walk free.

"I think we you value a life, and your own, you deserve to go" said Batman to which he noticed Mark and Amanda unconscious, "what about them?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of things from here on" said the Commissioner.

As the Dark Knight then looks at the computer console, it showed that it was Friday the 13th.

"You know, today is an ironic lucky day, isn't it?" asked Batman.

"Sure is, sure is" replied the Commissioner, to which the scene ends from there.


End file.
